Way back into love
by chibi.HYUUGA
Summary: She's back on the day of her sempai's wedding and she saw HIM there.. is there another chance for their love? Or will be the "just friends only"? Read and find out! 1st fanfic! be good!hehehe
1. Is that her?

Konnichiwa minna-san! this is my first fan-fic so be nice! hope you'll like it...

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own GA.**

* * *

**Way back into love**

**by: Chibi**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Is that her?**

"Do you think _she_'ll show up today?" a blonde man with sapphire eyes asked his raven-haired best friend while waiting for the start of the wedding ceremony that will be held sooner that day…

"no idea." answered the raven haired guy.

"I hope _she_ attend this event because it's pretty important day for her senpais and I saw her name in the invitation so she might or not coming"

"don't care"said the raven guy, "_but I wish she's with us right now. I miss her so much especially her smile" _added on his thought_. " I know it's been 3 years since she left us, since she went to that damn country to continue her study. How I wish I was with her right now. How I wish to see her face again, even her voice,smell,her..smile… what if that smile is not already meant for me? What if……"_

But before he could finish his what ifs he was cut of by a familiar tune of song then…

_**I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

"_that voice I knew that voice"_ he thought.

_**I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on**_

"uhmm… Natsume, that voice… isn't that HER voice?"asked by the blonde.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just incase I ever need them again someday**_

Then he saw Natsume spacing out so, "NATSUME! HEY!WAKE UP! STOP SPACING OUT!" he hissed.

_**I've been setting aside time ,to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

Natsume came back to his senses and hissed back to the blonde guy, "Ruka… where's the blackmailer? Where's your girl?"

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
**_"ugh.. well.. I don't know either where she is..hehehe" as Ruka faced back and forth to look for his girl. Natsume just rolled his eyes due to his action.

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love  
ohhh**_

The song ended and that was the time when a raven haired girl appeared on the event out from who knows where. "HOTARU!" called Ruka, "where the heck you've been? I've been looking for you!"

"Shut up, I just accompany an old friend at the music area of the church." Her purple eyes show a complete happiness but Ruka can't explain why. And before he can speak he was cut off by Natsume.

"_She'_s here. Right? Or we're just hallucinating?"

"Maybe." the simple emotionless answer of Hotaru.

"maybe what?"

"maybe yes, maybe no" then she smirked.

Before he could answer his answer the bride, Misaki Harada, has arrived so the wedding will now start.

The music start with a beautiful tune and of followed by a beautiful familiar voice as the groom, the best man, and flower girl and etc. were walking at the aisle. After of that march the door of the church closed and another beautiful song was started… As the door slowly opens revealing the bride and slowly walk down the aisle while the beautiful song continues..

_**(runaway)**_

_**Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you**_

_**  
**__"Misaki senpai sure is beautiful. Aw. Tsubasa-senpai must be really happy" the singer thought while singing…_

_**Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have**_

"_Mikan"_ Natsume said under he's breath. As he closed his eyes.

_**I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you**_

_**Flashback: 8 years ago under their Sakura tree in the Alice Academy**_

"_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
Cause I have runaway  
I have runaway, yeah---"_

"_Shut up, polka! Your disturbing my sleep you know!"_

"_mind your own business! PERVERT!"_

"_tch. whatever!"_

"_whatever your face!"_

"_what did you say?!"_

"_I said, WHATEVER YOUR FACE! PERVERTED JERK!"_

_Natsume smirked in this. Then said, "perverted jerk ,huh?!" as he kissed Mikan on lips. Mikan was shocked and had her eyes open. She tries to struggle but it didn't work because Natsume is too strong for her so she just closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. Until they broke it because of lack of air. Both of them and blushing terribly. Mikan can't find her voice. So Natsume spoke first._

"_I didn't know you know how to kiss Idiot"_

"…_."no response_

"_What? Enjoyed very much my kiss?"_

"…_."still no response. He got impatience so he grabbed his wrist._

"_got your tongue cut? Huh, little girl?" Mikan just bows. Then slapped Natsume on the face._

"_How dare you stole my first kiss! You Perverted Jerk!" He was shocked because this is also he's 1__st__ kiss!_

"_I..I'm sorry..."_

"_yeah, right" as she ran off but before she could go any further strong arms stop her._

"_I'm sorry Mikan" she blushed because of how he said her name.."and..I..I.."_

"_I what?" MIkan asked confused._

"_I love you" he whispered..Mikan was shocked but happy because at last! The one she loved, loved her back. "Na---" cut off. Natsume put his finger to her lips .  
_

"_You don't need to answer it. I know you don't have the same feelings with me. Gotta go"_

_WAPAK!_

"_ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted._

"_that's for not listening to me! Jerk! I'm gonna say I love you back! But what did you do? You cut it off! What a kill joy!"_

"_do you mean---" "yes, Natsume Hyuuga, I love you too.." because of happiness they kissed again. But this time more passionate._

_**End of Flashback**_

As Natsume opened his eyes, single tear escaped his right eye. Hotaru and Ruka saw this. For Ruka He felt sorry for Natsume but for Hotaru.

"_Hyuuga, just be more patience… You'll see her again… we will definitely be with her again. Just learn to wait. Just wait.." _Hotaru thought

* * *

REview please! thanks! I'll update soon! :)

* * *


	2. Nice to see you again

**hello! I'm back! well.. It's just a few hours I know.. but I just wanna thanks who read this.. and please review.. thanks! well, anyway I forgot to tell that the songs the "anonymous singer sang at my previous chapter is not my work.. and well,, thank you for reading again my first fanfic! thanks.. love lots!** -Chibi-

_

* * *

"It's never the tears that measure the pain…_

_Sometimes, it's the smile we fake just to show others we're ok…"

* * *

_

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**BY: cHIbI**

* * *

**(you can skip this. Its just a recap)**

**_Previously:_**

_"Do you think __she'll show up today?"_

_"no idea."_

_**I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

_"__that voice I knew that voice"_

_"where the heck you've been? I've been looking for you!"_

_"Shut up, I just accompanied an old friend at the music area of the church."_

_The music start with a beautiful tune and of followed by a beautiful familiar voice as the groom, the best man, and flower girl and etc. were walking at the aisle._

___**I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you**_

_"__Shut up, polka! Your disturbing my sleep you know!"_

_"__mind your own business! PERVERT!"_

_"__tch. whatever!"_

_"__whatever your face!"_

_"__what did you say?!"_

_"__I said, WHATEVER YOUR FACE! PERVERTED JERK!"_

"_that's for not listening to me! Jerk! I'm gonna say I love you back! But what did you do? You cut it off! What a kill joy!"_

"_do you mean---" "yes, Natsume Hyuuga, I love you too.." because of happiness they kissed again. But this time more passionate._

_As Natsume opened his eyes, single tear escaped his right eye. Hotaru and Ruka saw this. For Ruka He felt sorry for Natsume but for Hotaru._

_"__Hyuuga, just be more patience… You'll see her again… we will definitely be with her again. Just learn to wait. Just wait.." Hotaru thought_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 - Nice to see you again**

The wedding went smoothly. The guests went straight at the reception area to celebrate the said occasion… But Natsume, being the party popper he is, just do his undone paper works at the party. He's so dead serious on how he will he put their monthly earnings higher than usual without losing costumers until…

"hey…" a voice said. And he stopped working and look to the person talking.

"….." he just stared.

"uhmm.. long time no see.." the voice continued.

"……" he just stared again. The owner of the voice is now confused. _"Why the hell he is just staring at me? Is he…?No .No. No. Please. I hope he's not. Whew. Better ask this stupid moron. Fuck I'm dead meat."_

"Are yo-" but before the could finish speaking he started to spoke.

"when did you arrived?" he sighed and continued "What stupid thing entered your mind for not telling me your back?"

"uhmm.. You see I forgot to tell you because I'm excited to attend and sing to senpai's wedding but.. uhmm.. ne, you know.." _"God help me.. T.T"_

"You were the one who sang at the church?!"

"huh? Yes.. Why?"

"Aoi, are you sure it's you?"

"Fucking yes brother! Why don't you believe me?" Aoi said with pure truth.

"eh? Aoi-chan it's you?" Ruka butted in when he appeared in Aoi's side.

"You too, Ru-chan? Why don't you people believe me?" Aoi said frustrated..

"Thought it's somebody" Natsume said flatly as usual.

" Yeah me too. I thought it's her." Ruka agreed.

"But.. But… But….." Aoi said but cut off by Natsume's heavy sigh and threw him a confused look.

"I have paperworks to finish Aoi. And the not-telling-me-you-arrived thing will be discussed later at home. So now scram." Aoi raised an eyebrow and left knowing she wouldn't win against his brother. "_stupid, jackass brother" _is her last thought before joining Hotaru at the other table and started to laugh like a maniac.

"Right, aren't you too harsh on your sister. I mean you should've listen to her buts." Ruka said with a hint of concern.

" I don't give a damn." He answered coldly.

"Still the Natsume I know.. hahahaha.." a cheery voice said. Natsume and Ruka looked at the source of the voice and Natsume's eyes mentally became wide when he saw the lady who spoke while Ruka's face, well, it's evident that he was shocked. The Lady in front them have a warm chocolate eyes, brown hair, a fair skin and top of all have an angelic smile. She wears a simple white dress and a white stilettos. At the top of it all, she's beautiful.

"Mikan?" Ruka said after recovering at his shock. While Natsume.. He is still staring.

"hehehe..Ruka-pyon!" she shouted and she's going to give Ruka a hug but Natsume get her waist and hug her so tight.

"N..na…Natsume?"

"Shut up polka."

"mou.. You're ruining the atmosphere you know."

"So? Your point?"

"Nothing. Wanna say I missed you Natsume. And **nice to see you again**."

"me too..me too.."

* * *

**reviews are highly appreciated.. tell me if I need to improve.. because I'm still a newbie.. hehehe.. love you all.. see you next time! ;)**


	3. What Happened?

HEllo there! hehe..I'm back! hahaha.. I'm so overwhelmed even I have 1 review and a nice feedback.. wow.. arigatou **emina15** for putting my story at your story alert and favorite story. Thanks! and also thanks to **KawaiiSakiechan** for the review. It gives me spirit. Thank you. thank you. hehehe..and sorry for the wrong grammar. hehehe.. so now. On the story! ;)

* * *

_" It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

_**Way Back into LOVE**_

_**by:CHibi

* * *

**_

**(you can just skip this part it's just a recap..(:....)**

_**Previously:**_

_"hey…"_

___"Why the hell he is just staring at me? Is he…?No .No. No. Please. I hope he's not. Whew. Better ask this stupid moron. Fuck I'm dead meat." she thought._

_"You were the one who sang at the church?!"_

_"huh? Yes.. Why?"_

_ "Aoi, are you sure it's you?"_

_"You too, Ru-chan? Why don't you people believe me?" Aoi said frustrated.._

_"Thought it's somebody" Natsume said flatly as usual._

_" Yeah me too. I thought it's her." Ruka agreed._

_"I have paperworks to finish Aoi. And the not-telling-me-you-arrived thing will be discussed later at home. So now scram."_

_"Still the Natsume I know.. hahahaha.."_

_"Mikan?"_

_"N..na…Natsume?"_

_"Shut up polka."_

_"mou.. You're ruining the atmosphere you know."_

_"So? Your point?"_

_"Nothing. Wanna say I missed you Natsume. And **nice to see you again**."_

_ "me too..me too.."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 what happened?**

Natsume and Mikan were now in their own worlds. They didn't even noticed the eyes that were watching them. They still remain in their sweet and overwhelming hug then…

**.BAKA. **

**.BAKA**

The reunited lovers where now sitting at the floor both touch the spot where the shot of the Famous baka gun landed.

"Ouch.. What the hell!" they said in unison with a very frustrated, disturbed face. Then they look at each other. When they catch each gaze they looked at the different direction.

"Get a room. Everyone is watching you idiots." Hotaru said. Natsume and Mikan scan the place. They blushed when they realized Hotaru was not lying and for Pete's sake they hug each other at the center of the room as if there were no other visitors. Each people have big grin on their face. Even the newly married have it!

Click! Click! Click!

"This will make me millions! A blushing and embarrassed Hyuuga and a proof that mikan is back! BWAHAHAHA!" Hotaru said with a glint of money on her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"_Same as usual" _everyone's thought.

"Whatever IMAI." Natsume said while Mikan just muttered the word "Meanie… Obsessed money maker." Mikan just scowl but smiled on her last words. But even she said those word quietly, Hotaru heard it. She pointed her baka gun to Mikan's head and said "who's the obsessed moneymaker?." Mikan felt nervouse due to the sight of the baka gun and immediately said "ME! Hehhe". She scratched her head while answering Hotaru's question. And thank God she put down her baka gun. Mikan sighed in relief.

"I'll let you pass Idiot" Hotaru said plainly.

"hey! I'm not an IDIOT!" Mikan said then form a pout.

"Yes you are" Natsume said coldly but you can see a small blush on his face and Mikan noticed this and then " Look! Na~" she got cut off by…

"AHEM! I'm callin' the attention of everyone." The groom, Tsubasa, said at the microphone. He have this big grin in face and telling all the people something is up. Then before the murmurs start he continued. "Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen. First of all I would like to thank each of you for coming and being a part of this special day. So I would like to end this special celebration because my wife, Misaki Harada-Andou, wants to have our honeymoon as soon as possible."

Misaki kick him at the stomach and he gave a loud yelp and give the microphone to her irritated wife.

"oh, I'm so sorry everyone for the honeymoon thing. Hehe.. He's just joking people." Misaki give a glare at Tsubasa who is now laughing his heart out. While the people sweatdropped at the scene.

"So like he was saying a while ago. We would like to end up this celebration not because we are excited in our honeymoon but because we would like to invite an old friend, I mean my sister-in-law, to sing. Well, she is my kohai in Alice Academy while for Tsubasa, she is his sister, and she left us there a few years ago. But now she's back, we would like to hear her again sing. So please, come here Mikan?"

Mikan then went near the new married couple and smiled. Then took the microphone at Misaki's hands then spoke. " Ok, I'll sing if. IF Natsume there will accompany me sing." She pointed at Natsume and every heads turn at him. The new married couple have this smirk at their faces and asked if Natsume could grant Mikan's request. Ofcourse being Natsume he is, he declined. So the crowd cheered him to sing. He gave up,defeated, because of the noise and went beside Mikan who is now sitting at the bench of the piano.

Mikan have this smirk on her face and Natsume saw this. So he whispered at her ears. "That smirk is mine polka. You'll pay for this" he said coldly. Mikan just laugh at his threat. Still the old Natsume he love and… left, indeed. She scowl at the word left but decided to start and said "This song is for the new married senpais". While for Natsume, he just took the guitar nearby. He start plucking the guitar and mikan stay sitted. The music starts.

(**Natsume-Bold, **

Mikan-underlined

_Together – Italics)_

Oh, lover, hold on  
'Til I come back again  
For these arms are growing tired  
And my tales are wearing thin  
If you're patient, I will surprise  
And when you wake up, I'll have come  
All the anger will settle down  
And we'll go do all the things we should've done  
'Cause I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll be here if you will only come back home

Mikan's eyes where closed while she is singing. And Natsume stared at Mikan. Mikan can relate at this line. And guilt wash through her body. She want to cry now. On the spot but she can't. She opened her eyes and saw the crimson orbs.

**Oh, lover, I'm lost  
Because the road I've chosen beckons me away  
Oh, lover, I've done you wrong  
And now I'm fighting words I never thought I'd say  
But I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll forgive you all if you just come back home  
**

Natsume saw Mikan was about to cry. He wants to hug Mikan again now. But he can't. he don't want another commotion right. So he fight his will to hug her.

_Oh, lover, I know  
You'll be out there and be thinking just of me  
I will find you down the road  
And we'll return back home to where we're meant to be  
'Cause I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
We'll be back as soon as we make history_

Somehow this song is really meant for them. It made a huge BINGO at their hearts. And it hurts badly for the both of them. And after the last sound the guitar made Mikan said her thanks and rush outside. Everybody was dumbfounded. Except for Natsume who knows what really happened that day. He just sat there. Staring at the door where she escaped.

Then Tsubasa stepped at front with huge smile but doesn't reach his eyes. Because his eyes where full of worries because of his sister's action and said "Nice song! Well, Folks. This is the end of the celebration! Thanks for coming. And oh! The souvenirs are at the entrance. Please get yours now. Thanks." Then he look at Natsume who was still sitting at the front staring at the door. His smile turns upside down. Also their other friends where sad of what happened a while ago. And decided to get over this one. Reason? It's not yet the right time to ask.

While at Mikan… She sat under the tree and closed her eyes while tears where flowing down. Then, a cold voice spoke.

"Mikan, THAT day. **What happened?"

* * *

**

So the song I used is from the twilight saga DUET one of the soundtrack of new moon by Rachael yamagata and Ray LaMontagne. Whew. I'm done at the 3rd Chapter! so.. see you next time! and review please! :)..

-CHIBI-


	4. The Whole Truth

Okay. Sorry for the late update. I'm just so busy.. hehehe.. Anyway thanks so much for those great authors who put my first fanfic into their favorites and alerts.. I won't anymore tell who they were. Because I'm in a rush so. just a simple thanks first. then at my next chapter I will mention your pen names. I promise! SO with the story!

* * *

_" If someone you love hurts you cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it."_

_

* * *

_

**Way back into love**

**by: CHIBI**

**

* * *

**

**(author: Okay folks. You can skip this part. It's just a recap. :D)  
**

**_Previously:_**

**_.BAKA. _**

_**.BAKA.**_

_"Ouch.. What the hell!"_

_"Get a room. Everyone is watching you idiots."_

_"AHEM! I'm callinn the attention of everyone." The broom, Tsubasa, said at the microphone._

_.......because my wife, Misaki Harada-Andou, wants to have our honeymoon as soon as possible."_

_Misaki kick him at the stomach and he gave a loud yelp and give the microphone to her irritated wife._

_oh, I'm so sorry everyone for the honeymoon thing. Hehe.. He's just joking people." Misaki give a glare at Tsubasa who is now laughing his heart out. While the people sweatdropped at the scene._

_Well, she is our kohai in Alice Academy and she left us there a few years ago. But now she's back, we would like to hear her again sing. So please, come here Mikan?"_

___Oh, lover, I know  
You'll be out there and be thinking just of me  
I will find you down the road  
And we'll return back home to where we're meant to be  
'Cause I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
We'll be back as soon as we make history_

_And after the last sound the guitar made Mikan said her thanks and rush outside._

_She sat under the tree and closed her eyes while tears where flowing down. Then, a cold voice spoke._

_ "Mikan, THAT day. **What happened?" **_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 – The Whole Truth**

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked acting dumb.

"Don't act dumb in front of me Mikan. You know what I'm talking about." Hotaru said with pure seriousness in her voice.

"Hota-"

"Mikan, just tell me what the fuck happened that day!" Hotaru said, now loosing her patience because of the stupid act.

"whew.. ok.. I'll drop this stupid act." Then Mikan let out a very heavy sigh. She stared to an empty space, her fingers were making the sound of the clock. After a couple of seconds she proceeded.

"Well, I really don't know where to start but I'll start at the very beginning. You do know why I need to study abroad right?" Hotaru just gave a curt nod to tell her she knew and to continue. "Actually I have a second thought about leaving. But that day is the worst day…."

"I went to the said place Natsume said that day. I remembered every details of that day"

"Just continue idiot."

". Just wait please… ok back to story. Me and Natsume will be having a date that day"

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x**_

_**Flashback: …3 years ago…**_

_**[**_normal- present, _**italic-flashback]**_

" _hello?"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_oh, hey… Are on your way here?"_

"_Uhmm… Actually.. Mi… Polka…Nope, I can't pick you up now. I'm too lazy to go there. So could you just tell your chauffer to send you here?"Natsume said quite hesitating._

"_mou.. Natsume! How many times I told that don't call me POLKA? Huh? Anyway... Okay? I'll be there in any minute." Mikan answered preventing her disappointed tune to overcome her. "Lazy buggar." She added.. She heard a chuckle at the other side of the phone. She smiled at this._

"_So see you here later?"_

"_Sure. Sure."_

"_bye"--------"bye"_

"_I'm sorry" Natsume said but too late for Mikan to hear because she already hung-up the phone. _

"_weird.. Natsume didn't say I love you before I hung up and he didn't even retorded his famous 'hn'. Something is very wrong here…_

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x**_

"At that time I put aside that bad feeling. I went to the park 5 minutes early and I never thought I would see that scene before my eyes…"

"what happened next?"

Mikan heaved a sigh then she continued…

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;**__**x;x;x;x;x;x**_

**[(okay here. The italic underlined were inner thoughts.)]**

"_Young mistress, do you want me to wait for you or young master Natsume will drop you home?" Mr. Bean, our chauffer said._

"_No, Nat will drop me home. Thanks for asking. Bye. See you around the mansion!" Mikan replied with a big grin._

_While she walked at their sakura tree at the park, which is the most deserted place of the park because the two famous, largest and powerful family in Japan was hanging out at that park. But when she arrived she saw the worst thing she ever saw in her whole life and that's._

"_Natsume-kun is really a good …" a slutty voice said._

"_Ofcourse, Babe…" A hoarse voice said._

"_So how about the Sakura girl?"_

"_Talking about Polka? Well, she's nothing to me you know."_

"_So all this time, you were just toying her?"_

"_yeah, I was just forced by my family. And she sucks in kissing you know. Your better babe." Natsume said._

"_I know"_

_And that they kissed again. More passionately, more aggressive, more lusty and more whatever it is. Mikan can't take it. After she heard everything she wants to kill Natsume. But she can't fell out love from him just like that. It takes time. So she did the best option._

"_YOU STUPID, PERVERTED,UNFAITHFUL, LIAR, MORON AND TRAITOR!" she run to them while her hands where ready to punch. Natsume stand up straight. Looking bored as ever. Actually, he's ready but before Mikan could touch him. Mikan stopped then grabbed his collar then cried. He was shocked about this. He said to the girl loudly to buy some drinks. The girl is ready to leave but.._

"_No, she won't go anywhere. That SLUT will stay here. Stay there. And turn around. NOW!!!!" the girl obeyed._

"_Mikan do not fail on surprising me. That's why I love her. But we just can't be together. As for now."__ He thought. Mikan now well, she's staring at him with mixed emotion. Anger. Betrayal. And she felt stupid. Then she bow her head._

"_So you know it already? Oh… disappointing… Well, look don't have anything to do about thi-" cut off_

"_It isn't true. Right?" he heard her muttered. Natsume frown._

"_What do you think? Huh? Polka?"_

"_It's not true."_

"_Of course, It's true" __No mikan. It's not true__. "You are really naïve Mikan." Mikan widened her eyes and put her heads up. He's serious. She didn't speak._

"_Listen IDI~OT.. I will only tell you this to you once." __Mikan, I'm really sorry. I love you. __ "I never loved you. Everything I said to you this past 2 years were all lie. Even the I love yous everything! I hate EVERYTHING about you! You're a BITCH! You're STUPID! You're so dense! You're vulgar! And at the top of all, You're DIS-GUS-THING!"_

_**SLAP!**_

"_I guess I deserved that." He smirked. His bangs covering his eyes._

"_Not just that. You deserve more than that." Mikan said coldly. Natsume's eyes widen then he looked at her. He was surprised. Mikan's face was emotionless. Boring. As in Nothing! But he more preferred that face than a tear-strained face. It's 2% lighter for what he did. He didn't dare utter a word. Why? Because being Mikan, it's has a continuation. And he's correct about that._

"_You know Na-__**HYUUGA**__" he flinched at this. " If there is decree in love, I would sue you. But it's not advisable. Because that's too light for you as a punishment of hurting me. Maybe, maybe I would rather kill you. Now. Brutally. But __the pain of having a broken heart is not so much as to kill you, yet not so little as to let you live__.__" She said this with venom. " But I just can't. I love you. And it hurts." She added this in whisper and Natsume barely heard this._

_Mikan, I'm sorry I need to do this. Sorry.__ " I don't really care you know. You are just damn-"_

"_stupid? I know. Can I ask you one last question?" She said this coldly and her eyes now where cold again and her face is emotionless again._

"_What? Ask now. Your wasting my time already."_

"_I wonder, when you look into my eyes and watch my heart shatter, does it break your heart too, even crack it a little bit?"_

_Yes.. Very much. You don't how I'm hurt. __"Ofcourse… NO. I didn't love you. Remember?" now he's stopping he's tears to fall. It's hurts so much._

"_Oh.. Geez. Thanks for answering." Mikan smiled a sad smile and her eyes where covered with her bangs. "Hope. You've had fun on toying me." She walked to the Girl Natsume kissing before she showed. He stared at her. Then.._

_**KICK!**_

_Mikan just Back kick the girl. Who is now at sitting at the grass because of the impact._

"_AW! What the hell! My pretty face! Oh! My face! Nat-kun!Heeelp meee!" Mikan twitched even Natsume. She and her brother, Tsubasa, where the only one who were allowed to call Natsume that._

"_Stay right there Hyuuga. And you Ugly HAG. Shut Up you big mouth and listen to me carefully." She glared at woman that gives the woman chills then shut up. But she's really shivering now._

"_YOU!" Pointing a finger at her direction. " Take. Care. Of. Him."_

_Natsume was surprised. He didn't expect this. But it's Mikan after all. Mikan turn around to leave Natsume was watching her. Then Mikan stop._

"_One more thing, for the last time, Hyu- no- Natsume. I want you to know. The Natsume I knew once is now six feet under the soil." Then she faced him. "I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me - I'm going to smile. But I think you will not see that smile again. Because. I finally __decided__ that I'm leaving this country. So good luck for the both of us.." After that she run away._

"_There's this place in me where your finger tips still rest... your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo... It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me and I know I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you're doing, but I can't help it, cause I love you so much. But I need to let you go so you won't hurt more."_

_After Natsume was sure Mikan was out of sight he went to the girl._

"_I'm sorry about that Couz."_

"_You two sure love each other. Why do you need to hurt her?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_hey! I helped you! And really! Your lips were disgusting you know! And her kick on my face is really hurts."_

"_Your lips were about the kick. You deserve that anyway. Atleast now you know how it hurts... To be kicked."_

"_whatever!"_

"_one-chan"_

"_what?!"_

"_Could you leave me for a while?"_

"_uhmm.. sorry I forgot you just.. uhmm.. You okay?"_

"_just leave me. Please.?"_

"_Ok." Gving Natsume one last sad look before leaving him._

_When Natsume is sure his cousin is not there. He fell on his knees then grip the grass. Tears started to drop from his eyes. Now, Natsume is crying. Eating his pride._

"_Mikan! Mikan! MIkan!" said while each punching the grass while mentioning her name.. "I lied. I really love you. But we just can't. for now. We can't." He muttered. ____e shouted with a teary voice one last time__. Then cried again. "I'm sorry" he blacked out."_

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;**__**x;x;x;x;x;x**_

"And that was what happened that day, Ruka." A hoarse voice said.

"But Natsume, I was just wondering why do you need to do such thing?"

" I need to. Because I thought I'm gonna die that time."

"huh?! What do you mean?"

"ah, Right. I didn't told you right? Whew… I'm sick that time." Natsume stopped to see Ruka's reaction. He's face telling why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me look. Natsume chuckled then continued. " I have a liver cancer that time. Stage 1." He stopped again to see Ruka's reaction again. And he laugh out loud because of his reaction you ask why? Because his eyes bulged and his face turning to purple to red to purple again to blue to red then to what's-so-funny-look? Or should I say glare?

Natsume just shook his head. Then composed sgain his self. Then continued again. "and it's really a miracle after the surgery I lived and no cancer cells were found. It's a relief you know."

"I don't get it Natsume."

"the what part?"

"if that really happens that day. Why you and Sakura acts like nothing happened?"

"because she found out."

"Really? How?!"

"Ruka… You're like a gay asking for gossips."

"I don't care. Because you didn't even tell me about anything about it! So your so dead my dear bestfriend. So now.. CONTINUE HYUUGA!"

"geez okay.."

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;**__**x;x;x;x;x;x**_

"_WHAT! YOU TOLD HER??! But onee-chan! I told you not to!"_

"_I'm sorry Natsume. But I can't help to see you suffering."_

"_But-"_

"_YOU STUPID PERVERT!"_

"_mi-mikan"_

"_After all this time it's all an act?! All the cheesy words I said. All the- anyway onee-san I'm sorry for the kick."_

"_eh? It's alright mikan-chan."_

"_thanks!" Hugs Onee._

"_now you!"_

"_what?"_

_Mikan pecked on his cheeks. "Don't you dare keep a secret to me ?!"_

"_whatever" Mikan smiled at this then hug Natsume._

_**x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;**__**x;x;x;x;x;x**_

"So Onee told you Natsume was sick?"

"Yup.."

"But I don't still understand why you left the stage."

"Simple. Because I left him after that and studied abroad. And that's **the whole truth."**

**

* * *

**

SO that's it! whew! hope you like it! O give my heart to that chapter! so review!!! hehehe.. Labyah! ;)

_chibi_


	5. Why can't we be like old times?

Hello minna! Sorry for the late update! My sched is very hectic.. hahhaha.. oh well,, ANyway, I tried my hardest to make this chapter good.. But I think something is missing.. haii.. review if you think I'm right.. hehehe.. And also I made some correction at my past chapters. I edited some lines.. But it's nothing major. I just clarify that Tsubasa is Mikan's Older Brother.. That's all.. well, I think That's in chapter 3 -what happened?.. there.. that's all and yeah! Before I forgot...

**[moonacre9** **, joyce09 , sakuraharuno0012 , ****TheLightThatIsMe , PinkXBlue , BloodlyCherryBlossom , zazi101] - thank you very much for putting this story either the two or both.  
**

**(for those who reviews.. keep it up.. hahaha.. kidding)  
**

**Rica - thank you for telling me.. I changed it already. really thanks! I owe you one! ;) *****wink**

**moonacre9 - thank you for putting to your favorite author and thanks for the review.. ;)*wink**

**KawaiiSakiechan- Thanks for your reviews.. It made me happy.. I also love your story.. ;) *****wink**

So back to the story! :) HOpe you like it!

**

* * *

**

_" Moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it so difficult."_

_

* * *

_

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**BY: cHIbI**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked acting dumb._

_"Don't act dumb in front of me Mikan. You know what I'm talking about." Hotaru said with pure seriousness in her voice._

_" hello?"_

_"Mikan…"_

_"Natsume-kun is really a good …" a slutty voice said._

_"Ofcourse, Babe…" A hoarse voice said._

___"YOU STUPID, PERVERTED,UNFAITHFUL, LIAR, MORON AND TRAITOR!"_

_**SLAP!**_

_"I guess I deserved that." He smirked. His bangs covering his eyes._

___"Not just that, you deserve more than that." Mikan said coldly. _

___"One more thing, for the last time, Hyu- no- Natsume. I want you to know. The Natsume I knew once is now six feet under the soil."_

___"I'm sorry about that Couz."_

___"I lied. I really love you. But we just can't. for now. We can't." He muttered He shouted with a teary voice one last time. Then cried again then. "I'm sorry" he blacked out._

_"But Natsume, I was just wondering why do you need to do such thing?"_

_" I need to. Because I thought I'm gonna die that time."_

_"huh?! What do you mean?"_

_"So Onee told you Natsume was sick?"_

_"Yup.."_

_"But I don't still understand why you left the stage."_

_"Simple. Because I left him after that and studied abroad. And that's **the whole truth."**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Why can't we be like old times?**

The wind blew to their direction. Its so calming, relaxing and overwhelming. Silence took place at the two bestfriends. And after a few minutes. Hotaru broke the silenced and asked the most question Mikan avoiding.

"I see, but what's the status of your relationship with him? I mean you two made a public display a while ago." Hotaru asked. Mikan stop on daydreaming. She never thought Hotaru will ask that question. She hates that question because neither she know what's their status.

"I don't know also. I think. It's complicated. You know." Mikan said with a cute voice.

"You're stupid" Hotaru said with an irritated voice.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you love me. Right?"

"Right" but this time it's not Hotaru. It's a hoarse voice. And it's…

"N..Na.. Nat..Natsu.. Natsu… Natsume?" Mikan whispered than she face her back. And

she's correct. She didn't move. Natsume still have this boring look on his face then..

"what? Embarassing me like that Polka-dots is unforgivable you know. And My name have 3 syllables Polka.. not 10!"

"But-"She was cut off by NAtsume

"ah.. About our relationship.. I heard it... uhmm.. could we start over? I mean as friends first? " Natsume said as if he doesn't care but you can see his eyes with hesitation. He don't want Mikan just a friend or bestfriend. He wants her to be HIS. And HIS and only HIS. But that won't work if Mikan still have the guilt of leaving him. He wants her to forget everything and start at the beginning again.

"Su..Sure.. No problem?" Mikan said looking at Hotaru with questioning eyes. Hotaru just shrugged at this then rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So I just wanna invite you guys in a mini-reunion of our class. You won't mind joining us right?" Natsume said with a smirk but his eyes were pleading, hoping her to say yes. Then..

"yes. Of course! I miss everyone! Especially Mr. Narumi." Mikan said with excitement in her eyes…

"Then.. uhmm… so Imai, You know already where will be the meeting place right?"

"Yeah." Hotaru said with a bored expression. Natsume nodded. He turned back. Ready to live but was stopped by the words

"Hyuuga, Could you drop Mikan to their mansion? Her chauffer is not available and you know Tsubasa is married he can't drop Mikan home. Me neither, and she didn't brought her car because she's too lazy. So could you?" Pointing her baka gun straight to his head.

"ah..uhmm.. Hotaru.. I can handle. I can ride the bus you know. I know how to be a commoner also. And you knew that so-"

"Mikan, are you crazy?! In the dress like that you will ride a public ride?! No way. You might got into trouble! SO Hyuuga." Put again the baka gun higher.

Natsume ignored this then grab Mikan. Than walked.

"Leave her to me Imai. I'll take care of her." Natsume said with a protective voice.

"Just go." Hotaru said. I mean command.

"bu-but!" Mikan said trying to escaped Natsume grip.

"No buts Little Girl." Natsume smirked.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Mikan shouted.

"You two leave now! If you don't want this" Hotaru points her baka gun to them. Mikan gulp and Natsume well, he seems bored. Mikan hurriedly grab Natsume then run. To make things clear they're holding hands now.

Mikan run until she trip at a rock. She closed her eyes. Waitinf for the impact but she landed on something soft. She opened her one eyes and saw Natsume below him.

" heavy polka." Natsume said.

"oh, Sorry! Sorry!" Mikan hurriedly tried to stood up but failed. Luckily, Natsume caught her in time.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" NAtsume said in a worried tone.

"I think.. I think… AW.." Mikan said wincing. "I've got a sprain."

"tch. Clumsy as ever.. Let me see.." Natsume said.

". I can handle this." Mikan tried to stand up again but failed.

"Idi~ot. Don't force yourself. I will worsen. Wait. Sit properly." Mikan obeyed.

"Do you have a hanker chief?"

"uhmmm.. I lost it." Mikan said embarassed.

"Stupid." Natsume muttered.

"HEY! I'm not stupid!"

"whatever".. Natsume removed his necktie then he tie it on the sprain area of mikan's foot. While Natsume is tying Mikan look at him in awe. She never knew Natsume already knew how to do this. And she's wondering how because the Natsume she knew don't know anything about this medical something.. Natsume saw this questioning eyes so.

"I studied medicine when you left." Mikan's question was answered. And it hit her. HE studied medicine and she didn't know. Her eyes widened in shock. Natsume chuckled.

"Kidding… As the CEO of the Hyuuga Groups of Company, I should learn some first aid so in business tours I can handle myself or anyone in my group if anything happens."

Mikan just stared. She didn't know Natsume will be this serious in their company. Because she knew Natsume didn't want to handle their company. But here he is talking lika a real businessman. And unfortunately, Natsume read her again then answered her AGAIN.

"People change Mikan, so are we." Mikan nodded at this.

"hey, stop that." She said with an irritated tone.

"Stop what?" He asked confused but also coldly. Mikan sighed. Then answered.

"Stop answering my unspoken questions."

"whatever.."

Mikan smiled at this. How she that infamous whatever of his. But actually she's disappointed. She scowl a little so Natsume won't see. This is not the Natsume Hyuuga she knew. He changed a lot. Everything changed about him. And she wonder. If the person inside his heart changed also. She bows her head at the thought. She doesn't want that to change. It hurts but there is a possibility. Yeah, he hugged her, but that doesn't mean anything right? Just a friendly- her thoughts was cut off.

"There done." Natsume said. He stood up. _"HUG"_ She finished her thoughts. Mikan was ready to stand but before she could do that, Natsume carried her bridal style.

"what are you doing?" She said with a surprised voice.

"carrying you??" Sarcasm was evident at his voice. Mikan rolled her eyes at this.

"sarcasm NAtsume. I know you are carrying me. But why?? I have feet you know!"

"yeah, I'll put you down so you can trip and hurt yourself again? I don't think so. I promised Imai to took care of you."

"so your point?"

"Just shut up."

"wow.. Thanks." She replied with a sarcastic tone. As for Natsume, he just smirked.

They reached Natsume's car in the parking lot. Mikan's eyes widened. This isn't his car… He's car was silver not blue. To add from that he hates she asked.

"New car?" She asked.

"Yes and No." He answered.

"what?" Natsume sighed then explained. "Yes because it's new on your eyes because you were used in my silver Volvo. And No because I bought a year ago."

"Oh.. but I thought you hate blue?" NAtsume sighed again… _Mikan will always be Mikan._ He thought.

"Like I said Mikan for the second time. PEOPLE CHANGES, SO ARE WE."

"I'm not deaf."

"Your annoying. Do you know that?"

"I don't care."

"Tch Whatever.. Get in already."

"How can I get in if you are still carrying me?" Natsume's body felt numb. He forgot he's carrying her so he said the best thing he could think of.

"I said open the door… Stupid."

"You're the one who's stupid here." She muttered but opened the door. Natsume let it pass and pretending he heard nothing.

After he put Mikan at the passenger's seat, he climb to the driver's seat. He start the engine then stepped at the gas. While Natsume was driving, Mikan kept on glancing in his direction.

"Look Polka, If you want to tell something, spit it out." Natsume said plainly.

_**10 seconds…**_

_**9…**_

_**8…**_

_**7…**_

_**6…**_

_**5…**_

_**4…**_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

"NATSUME HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Geez.. Shut up Polka.. You'll make my ears bleed!" Natsume said while caovering his right ears…

"Then stop calling me Polka! It's not like old times anymore!" Mikanrealized her mistake she then covered her mouth.

[Author:BINGO.. bingo.. MIkan is such an idiot.. now back to the story]

Natsume smiled a sad smile… "So we can't be like old times because we were just friends? It's ridiculous."

"Na-natsume.. it's not what I meant.."  
"really now? Then why did yous said that?"

"ano-eh-ano, Natsume-" Cut off because of gravity. Why? Because Natsume stepped the break carelessly. He faced MIkan…

"Tell me Mikan.. **Why Can't we be like old times?**" Natsume said with a teary voice but his bangs covering his eyes…

* * *

SO how was it? hahaha.. I forgot.. I also change the previous sections of each chapter.. so enjoy.. hahaha.. and review! ;) _chibi_


	6. Let's try again Can WE?

**Hey people. Sorry for the veeery late update. I'm very very very very sorry. I'm just so busy at school. Gawd. My sched were very hectic. And once again. Thanks for the people who support my mushy story. really, thanks. And also thanks so much for those who put this story in their Fav. Story and at story alert. And for those people who put me to their fav. author and author alert. so much thanks. and for the reviews.. really wow. thanks for the review. Now. On the story!

* * *

**_Sometimes you love something so much that it** hurts** to leave it, but you must. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts, but then just sometimes... you get it back and live happily ever after._

_

* * *

_**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**BY: CHiBi

* * *

**

**(You can skip this. It's just a recap)**

**Previously:**

_"I see, but what's the status of your relationship with him? I mean you two made a public display a while ago."_

_"You're stupid"_

_"Yeah, I know. That's why you love me. Right?"_

_"Right"_

_"N..Na.. Nat..Natsu.. Natsu… Natsume?"_

_"what? Embarassing me like that Polka-dots is unforgivable you know. And My name have 3 syllables Polka.. not 10!"_

_"Hyuuga, Could you drop Mikan to their mansion? Her chauffer is not available and you know Tsubasa is married he can't drop Mikan home. Me neither, and she didn't brought her car because she's too lazy. So could you?"_

_"Leave her to me Imai. I'll take care of her."_

_"Are you okay? What happened to you?"_

_"I think.. I think… AW.." Mikan said wincing. "I've got a sprain."_

_"People change Mikan, so are we."_

_"what are you doing?"  
_

_"carrying you??"  
_

_"sarcasm NAtsume. I know you are carrying me. But why?? I have feet you know!"_

_"yeah, I'll put you down so you can trip and hurt yourself again? I don't think so. I promised Imai to took care of you."_

_"Your annoying. Do you know that?"_

_"I don't care."_

_"Tch Whatever.. Get in already."_

_"Look Polka, If you want to tell something, spit it out."_

_"So we can't be like old times because we were just friends? It's ridiculous.""Na-natsume.. it's not what I meant.."_

_"Tell me Mikan.. **Why Can't we be like old times?**"

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Let's try again. Can we?**

"You won't understand me. You can't." Mikan said with a teary voice while bowing her head.

"HOW THE HECK CAN I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THE REASON?!" Natsume said. Now, his face turns red to purple to red then to purpe again then to normal again due to anger. But when he saw a tear drop on Mikan's face he softened. He touched Mikan's face and removed the tears flowing by the use of his tumb.

"Look, I'm sorry. I think I just carried away." Natsume said with guilt. Mikan chuckled then took off his hands from her face.

"The Natsume Hyuuga, carried away?" Mikan said with teary voice but somehow lightened. Her voice was clearer than a while ago. She chuckled again. "That's new." She added. She looked at him. Brown meets Ruby. She blushed a little. And silently thank God she has a blushed on. Natsume, well ass usual, he seems as bored as ever.

"Yeah, that's new. " He chuckled a little. "Wanna have some coffee first before dropping you home?"

"I prefer a hot cocoa." She smiled. Then thought _Natsume is really good in changing topics. And thanks God he let the topic go. And I hope he will never open that topic again."_

"I'll let you pass." She sighed. _Thank you! Thank you Lo-…_

"For now. SO let's go inside the café?" she frowned but nodded. She followed him very slowly. She's wincing because of the pain she's feeling. Her foot is not yet in good condition and Natsume seems noticed this. He kneeled infront of him. Mikan stopped and look at his back.

"What are you doing mister? Picking a lost coin?" she smirked. Natsume ignored the teased because he is now carving for caffeine. So…

"Stupid. C'mon hop on. I'll give you a piggy back. So we could get inside faster." He said plainly. Mikan was shocked. It's like old ti- she shook her head._ . AND NOOO MIKAN!_

"Are you stupid? I don't wanna cause commotion so no." she said.

"c'mon just hop on I wanna go inside the café now. It's getting cold here." He just ignored noe the comment. His patient is now becoming short.

"no" she said stubbornly.

"Ok." He stood up. " If you don't want a piggy back and you don't want a commotion. Then let's do a bigger commotion." He smirked. Mikan was left dumbfounded because of the smirk. And before she can react Natsume grab her waist then lift her up. He position her stomach to his shoulder. So their position is Mikan's body above her stomach was at Natsume's back it hanging upside down. While her lower part was at Natsume's front holding her struggling legs.

"Put me down. Put me down!"

"no."

"I said…PUT ME-"

"uhmm.. Excuse me Sir & Ma'am… This way please…" The waiter said with pure politeness and pointing where the direction is. But instead of answering yes Natsume answered "VIP". The waiter gave a confused look but before he could ask what Natsume meant the manager showed up and bows in front of Natsume and Mikan.

"Nice to see you here young master Hyuuga. It's your first time here so the employees don't know you personally, I'm sorry... This way please young master..." the manager said with politeness while raising his hands to show the direction that should be take. But before they could walk again. Natsume carry Mikan again but this time it's a bridal style. Mikan didn't protest anymore because it will be a shame for her if she struggle again. People will get the wrong idea. So she just kept quiet.

When they entered the VIP room, the manager bowed again in front of them before leaving and assuring that the waiter that will take their order will be there in a minute.

"Good afternoon Young master. My apologizes for not knowing you-"

"It's nothing. Our order are just 1 black coffee, 1 hot cocoa, 2 slices of strawberry cake and 1 medium-sized waffle." Natsume said with a bored tone. The waiter just nodded then left..

"geez.. You should know how to listen to people you know." Mikan said irritated.

"Whatever." Natsume said. He's not yet in the mood to talk yet. He wants to have some shut eye to think straight. Mikan noticed this so she just closed her mouth for a while.

Natsume knew she already knew so he shut his eyes and think. While Mikan, she just stared on his face.

"_Same as always,he is like a living Adonis." _She smiled at the thought. She remember the day when they first met at Alice Academy. It's not a good meeting. But it was memorable very memorable.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ohayo Minna-san!" I heard Mr. Narumi said to the class. I'm so nervous. This is my first day here at Alice Academy. Gawd. I feel like dying now.. what if they don't like me? What if the hate me? What if…_

"_Oh Dear, you can come in." Mr. Narumi said from inside. I touch the door knob. I hesitated first before twisting it. I still have time to back out and run away. But my Mom and Dad will be disappointed especially oni-chan. So no backing off… I heaved a sigh then entered the room. I look straight to Mr. Narumi first then I faced the class. I heard murmurs like "wow. She's cute.". "She looks familiar". "Gawd. Is she a celebrity?" "Cool." " DO I know her?"_

_I smiled mentally due to their comments. Mr. Narumi faked a cough, indicating I was about to start my introduction. So I spoke, "Hello everyone. Mikan Sakura here. Hope to be friends with everyone!" I said with my famous smile. I heard gasps and murmurs again and it's all the same. Like "Sakura? As in Sakura?! Isn't that the biggest company here?" "that explains why she look familiar."…_

_I sighed due to the fact of being popular again then I scanned the room I saw my best friend Hotaru looking at me, she wears a smile reserved only for me. I smiled again mentally, atleast I have Hotaru here. Then I scanned again I saw a guy at the back, he has a manga on his face. I wonder who he is. And somehow, delighted because he is also one of the people who is not making a fuss._

_Mr. Narumi smiled at me then announced. "okay class. Free time! Mikan, beside the manga boy."_

_I followed his direction. Everyone was staring at me. I ignored them. I sat down on my sit. Looking bored. Then someone spoke. "Hi Ruka here, your Sakura right? I'm…"_

"_he's my boyfriend." Hotaru cut him off. My jaw dropped. Did I heard right? Hotaru, MY Hotaru, was already taken?! _

_I stand up but failed because I tripped. Wow. My clumsiness is always in the wrong timing. I closed my eyes preparing for the impact. But instead of the hard surface, I felt soft and aside from that I heard gasps._

"_Geez. Hey Newbie, be careful. You're a pain." A voice I don't recognized said. I open my eyes then I was shocked. He's a living Adonis! But not much._

"_Falling for me? And You're Heavy polka-dots pig" I got irritated._

"_Well sorry MIS-TER…. Who are you anyway?And falling for you?! In YOUR FACE JACKASS!" I hissed. But stand up then dust the imaginary dirt._

"_I'm your seatmate idiot. And your welcome for saving you." He smirked. He neared his face to me then whispered. "Nice prints, POL-KA-DOTS". I reddened. I outburst. "PERVERT!" he laughed then left._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It's rude to stare at people, you know." Natsume said unexpectedly that caused Mikan to be startled. She just put her tongue out. Then Natsume smiled at this. Thinking she's childish as ever. Their order arrived. At first they were quiet, Natsume can take it so.

"Mikan."

"What?" Mikan asked. Very nervous because she knew Natsume was serious. How? Because he mentioned her name.

"About our.. you know. Our.. er.. I know you already knew that, right?" Natsume said with embarrassment. This was the least topic he wanted. But he need to open this.

"No. what's that?" She said with a smirked. She's enjoying his embarrassment.

"the.. you know. The.." Natsume stuttered. His face getting redder.

"what?" Mikan said. Now near to laughter.

"MIKAN! DON'T ACT DUMB!" NAtsume outburst. Mikan laughed. She expected this.

"HAhahahaha!" She said pointing a finger to him.

"BE serious please." Mikan stopped then looked to his crimson eyes.

"What do you want about that? Natsume?" She said while staring at her Hot cocoa.

"**Let's try again. Can we?"

* * *

**

**Ok.. Sorry people if it was short.. I'm in a rush.. so sorry.. so how was it? anyhoo, I want to thank **crazyanimelover326 really... It's a pleasure to have a review you from her because she's great. anyhoo.. Review people! I'll try to update soon! ;)

**CHiBi**


	7. No Escape

**Again people.. I'm very sorry for a very late update.. I'm just too busy and I've lost.. no scratch that I've misplaced my files but now I found it! Yehey! And wait.. before that an author asked me by the use of review what does Mikan and Natsume mean by THAT.. well read my next chaptie to find out.. ahehehehe.. anyway thank you again for those people who mind reading, reviewing, putting this story in their favourites and alerts.. thanks so much and for those who put me at their fave. Author list. Thank you again.. so here is the next chaptie! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.  
-__**Roy Croft

* * *

**_

**Way back into love**

**By: CHibi**

**

* * *

**

**(You can skip this. It's just a recap)**

**Previously:**

"_You won't understand me. You can't."_

"_HOW THE HECK CAN I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THE REASON?!"_

"_The Natsume Hyuuga, carried away?"_

"_Yeah, that's new. "_

"_What are you doing mister? Picking a lost coin?"_

"_Stupid. C'mon hop on. I'll give you a piggy back. So we could get inside faster."_

"_Are you stupid? I don't wanna cause commotion so no."_

" _If you don't want a piggy back and you don't want a commotion. Then let's do a bigger commotion."_

"_uhmm.. Excuse me Sir & Ma'am… This way please…"_

"_Nice to see you here young master Hyuuga. It's your first time here so the employees don't know you personally, I'm sorry... This way please young master..."_

"_It's rude to stare at people, you know."_

"_Mikan."_

"_What?"_

"_About our.. you know. Our.. er.. I know you already knew that, right?"_

"_No. what's that?"_

"_MIKAN! DON'T ACT DUMB!"_

"_HAhahahaha!"_

"_BE serious please."_

"_What do you want about that? Natsume?"_

"_**Let's try again. Can we?"

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7 – No escape.**

"Gawd. You can't even say 'About our relationship Mikan'.. so how we will try it again?" Mikan mocked Natsume and give a big smirk. A very big smirk indeed. As for Natsume, he tried to ignore that stupid smirk. Take note he TRIED, but failed because it was getting bigger and bigger every second pass and it was getting creepier also.

"Stop mocking me Polka and wipe that smirk on your face. It doesn't suit you." He managed to say calmly. Whoever, being Mikan a vein popped on her forehead and she curled her fist and becoming tighter while it was moving up.

"Natsume. I DARE YOU TO REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE THING THAT DOESN'T SUIT ME. I DARE YOU!" She was angry. It was evident to her tone and while she was speaking she curled her fist, becoming tighter while it was moving up.

"WOW. I'm scared." Natsume said with sarcasm And he is now near on laughing. Mikan was now really pissed off but before she could tell something again Natsume cut her off by…

"I Still love you Mikan. Let's give it a try again. Can we?" a very deep and serious tone that Natsume used that made Mikan astonished. She smiled. A real smile. A smile reserved for him. A smile that was forgotten for years. Then.

"Sure. I really love to. But if this doesn't work-"

"I'm the one who will end this up as soon as possible." Natsume said with determination.

"So we are an item?" Mikan asked with a smile..

"Not yet little girl. Don't be too excited.." he smirked and got up and carried her.

"Way to ruin the cheesiness."

"Ants might bite me if I didn't cut it off." Natsume said jokingly.

"Geez.. you're stupid Natsume."

"No. you're the one."

"NO. It's you."

"YOU"

"I said it's you"

"NO.. It's you polka. Oh, It's laces today huh?"

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

**2 days after…**

"Good morning.. Who's this?" Mikan asked at the person the other line.

"Polka. It's me. Meet me at the old meeting place at 4 p.m. sharp. Bye" Then Natsume hang up the phone without Mikan's reply.

"Stupid" Mikan muttered under her breath but smile when she thought what he said.

" _old meeting place at 4 p.m"_

"I need to relax!" then in a snap she's out of the bed.

**Meeting place… 4:15 p.m.**

"YOU ARE LATE POLKADOTS"

Mikan just stared at him with a big grin. Truth to be told, she's not really late actually she came first to Natsume, 3o minutes before the said time. She just want to see an irritated Natsume but soon failed because he was calm today.. oh.. how great in many days to choose why does it have today that he was in a very, very, very good mood? _"hahaha.. I'm so weird. Gawd Mikanbe serious."_

"Let's go" he grabbed her wrists and went to his car…

_**(entering the intro of stuck with each other by shontelle)**_

He started the engine and he hit the gas and their journey starts.

_**you can - think you can get free, you think you won't need me  
that you're gonna get you somethin better,  
but you know that we're in this forever,**_

_**and you can - think you can walk out, even with your doubts,  
but you know that we're in this together,  
you can try to push me from you, nothing you do will keep us a part.**_

"hey, here. Wear this."

"what's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a bracelet."

"I know Mr.-I'm-so-great. I mean what is this for?"

"You'll know later." He smiled then squeezed her hand then showed a warm smile.

While Mikan just shrugged and smiled also. But aside from that she also blushed. Natsume didn't noticed this. "hey, looked at your right."

Mikan did what he said. "WOW! Gawd. Natsume stop the car! Let's go there!" Mikan asked childishly. Natsume chuckled then hit on the break. Mikan step out of the car and cherished the fresh air that the flowers giving her. Actually they are in a flower farm that the Hyuuga Corp. owns and it was just a coincidence that they passed this place to their destination that Mikan don't know where. But the flowers are too relaxing for her to notice that Natsume is staring at her all the time.

Mikan smelled the flowers she can reached one by one. She's like a child twirling, jumping and much more. Natsume can't compare her to anything. But there is one thing for sure. He definitely loves her more. He looked at the time. _"Perfect"_ the only thing that he thought. He went to the bed of white roses and pick one. He went to where Mikan was. She was under a tree looking something he didn't even know. So he went to her with the white rose and give it to her.

"here" She took the rose with a smile but without looking at him.

"Thanks Natsume." She smiled still looking at the tree.

"what are you looking at?" Mikan pointed at the tree.

"Oh."

There "**NXMXN" **carved at the tree.

"I wrote that when we became together. And it the only Sakura tree here." She smiled.

"It's too late huh?" she said.

"Too late for what?" he asked confused.

"To escape what we felt."

"yeah.. well, let's face it… that won't hurt right?" he smiled. A warm smile Mikan loves.

"yeah.. so let's go?" He asked.

"sure." Natsume grabbed her hand that made Mikan shocked but smile afterwards. "Lets run!" then they to the car… With a big smile plastered to their face..

_**cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin you can do about it,  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - cause we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)**_

"Geezz.. You are a cocky bastard you know."

"I know. And I don't need your comment woman."

"Why YOU!" Natsume licked her ice cream.

"I love strawberry wanna trade?"

"why not Hyuuga!" the she put the ice cream on his face.. "hahahaha.. You're Hilarious Natsume! Hahaha" she laughed.

"Hilarious huh?" Natsume said with an evil glint.

"hehehe.." Mikan started to step back then she run off yelling "Just kidding!" Natsume followed her while he holds his ice cream to put also on her face. They run in circles. Like children. People looked at them like they are some sort of mental people. But just shrugged because it's too sweet to ruin the moment. And at last Natsume got her and put his ice cream to her face.

They laughed and sat at ground side by side both catching their breaths because of the marathon they did.

"you're…_pant…._ Stupid… _pant…" _She laughed..And he just gave a throaty chuckle.

"_I hope we are forever like this"_ they both thought at the same time while they satred at each other's eyes.

_**there's nothing i'd rather do, than to sit with you forever -  
can't think of nothin better than to be stuck with you.**_

"Last stop." He said…

"Again for the second time… WOW.. The stars are beautiful. And the moon is ravishing! Gawd! Thank you Natsume!" She hugged Natsume absent-mindedly but Natsume returned the hug so it doesn't matter.

"Natsume.. I…"

**Boom!**

Fireworks started to took place the sky. Mikan was cut by this and watched this with shining eyes. Natsume can't take it anymore so he hugged Mikan from her back and whispered to her…

"We succeed right?"

"yeah.." She squeezed his hand then Natsume made her face him and said "We're stuck in love with each other. And there's no escape anymore.." he smiled.

"**No escape**… We'll face it.. Like you've said." Then after that they kissed. A light kiss. A sweet kiss.

"_A start of the new beginning for Natsume and I."_

_**cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't  
nothin we can do about it  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - yes, we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)**_

_**ain't nothin gonna stop me and you (eh)  
cause you know we just stuck like glue (eh)  
ain't nothin we can do, we stuck in love with each other.

* * *

**_

_**So.. how was it? hahaha.. just review.. thank you! I'll try to update soon! :)..**_

_**(: . is at your service. :)  
**_


End file.
